


Kiss From A Rose

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Domesticity, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's definitely not what he expected. That's for sure. He expected hesitance, from both himself and the Angel, but nope, nothing like that whatsoever. And how foolish he was to even think there would be hesitance and uncertainty, because wasn't everything aiming towards this? Wasn't all the fights and leaving and reuniting just pushing them along to this inevitable moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss From A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how long it took me to get another one of these little one-shots out! But other stories took over and I had no time to write fluff for my OTP! It was a sad day realising that!
> 
> But I'm back. And then I'll be gone, because I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo this year, and the story I'm working on will be the only thing I'll be writing because it's gonna be hard to juggle, NaNo, college and personal life, never mind adding another FOUR stories to that ("Highway to Hell", "Oh, Death", "Little Lives" and this one, just incase you were wondering). So those are on a temp hiatus until NaNo is finished.
> 
> Now, onto this one-shot. And yes, the title is from the Seal song. I love it and think it fits, haha!

It's definitely not what he expected. That's for sure. He expected hesitance, from both himself and the Angel, but nope, nothing like that whatsoever. And how foolish he was to even  _think_ there would be hesitance and uncertainty, because wasn't everything aiming towards this? Wasn't all the fights and leaving and reuniting just pushing them along to this inevitable moment?

They're having an argument; it's about the stupidest thing, like they always have been ever since Cas came to live with them in the Bunker, about a year ago. Things have always been a little… tense? No, it wasn't tense between them, but there was always some spark that kept them on edge. And ever since he moved it, it just seemed to amplify.

Dean didn't know if it was because he was  _always_ there now, with no fucking boundaries. One thing Dean has learnt about Cas is that he's either extremely proud of his body, which is now entirely  _his_ , or clothes just  _melt_ off his skin. Whatever the reason, Dean has seen Cas naked more times than he can count; and all those times, it doesn't end in the hot sex that Dean finds himself picturing.

Which is never a pleasant thing; hot and bothered, and  _yearning_ to touch, and all he can do is cough, avoid looking at him and hope to God he puts some clothes on soon, otherwise, he's gonna jump him.

But Cas being naked had nothing to do with how it began, after all, it would've been a little different if he had been.

No, he was standing in his pyjamas - sometimes, when it's really cold like now, he'll  _actually_ wear them - with a robe on, and with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He's a late riser, Dean never expected that either. For a man that never slept, he surely loved it. And he was  _not_ a morning person; everyone in the Bunker had learnt to stay clear of Castiel until he had poured - and finished - his first cup of coffee. The ex-Angel may not be able to smite anymore, but the look that he gave when someone was "too cheery" in the morning was enough to make you wish he could; just to get it over and done with.

'G'morning,' Dean mutters as he slides by him, taking out a cup and then going to pour some coffee into it, but the second he tips the pot, nothing comes out. He purses his lips and sends a side glance to Cas. 'Couldn't have made more than one cup?'

'I was the only person drinking it.'

Dean shoves the pot back into the machine, rolling his eyes and tries not think about how disappointed he is when he sees Cas is actually wearing pyjamas today. Nope. Not disappointed at all.

'You're not the only person in the Bunker though.'

'Sam is out getting groceries and Kevin is with him,' Cas retorts and when Dean just twitches his hands towards himself, either in annoyance that he didn't even get a  _thought_ or just that Cas didn't make enough coffee anyway, he's not sure. 'And you were already up, I didn't think you'd want any.'

'Yeah, because coffee is a drink you can only have in the morning. No, I completely understand that.' Dean rolls his eyes again and turns, planning on heading to his room. He was just finishing laundry when he smelled the coffee and decided to have a break before changing the sheets in his room. What an amazing plan that was…

'I'll make you some if you want it, Dean.' Cas retorts and he turns to start the coffee machine up, but he should've expected Dean's reply, because Dean can be a stubborn, moody git sometimes.

'Nah, forget it.'

Cas grins; there's no humour in it, but he grins because yep, Dean did  _exactly_ what he thought he would and he can't say he doesn't know the hunter well; he knows the hunter better than he knows himself, sometimes.

It's both a problem and a gift.

Cas chuckles humourlessly, as he turns and rest his back against the counter again, his eyes raking over Dean's back as he walks away from him, and he looks down at his cup before muttering, 'And they say  _I'm_ the stubborn one.'

Dean stops in his tracks, 'What was that?'

He turns around until he's looking at Cas once more, and he's wearing that grin on his face; the one that says "I know you" and he's torn between wanting to punch it off or kiss it off. Oh, who is he kidding? He wants to do the latter; definitely the latter.

'Nothing.'

His response is quick, and Dean knows it. It's a habit Cas has picked up, muttering something under his breath but quickly denying it when someone asks him to speak up. It's not because what he said was bad or anything, the bastard just likes winding Dean up - because it's always Dean who asks him what he said - and Dean knows. And Cas knows it winds Dean up, that's why he always has that fucking smirk on his lips.

'I just think that you shouldn't be so self-centred! People make a pot of coffee, not just one cup. It doesn't matter if I already had a cup, or if Sam and Kevin's not here, you make it so it's available, just incase.'

His argument is pointless. He knows it. The whole argument is pointless. Over coffee? And Cas offered to make him a cup but nope, Dean just couldn't let him do that, because he only made it because Dean asked for it. He should be thinking about these stupid little things like what Dean does.

Like how Dean switched detergent because Cas once made a fleeting comment that the old one didn't smell good; or how Dean bought the better brand of coffee because Cas didn't like the taste of the other stuff; how Dean changes Cas' bedsheets for him instead of teaching him how to do it, because he knows Cas doesn't like it.

Stupid little things that Dean does because he wants to make Cas happy, and yeah, he does it because he wants to make Cas happy, but would it be too much to ask to see him appreciate it? Act as if he  _wants_ to be near Dean instead of looking like he wishes he was back on the streets again?

'That wastes coffee.'

'But-'

'Coffee is  _expensive,_ Dean. Granted, it's still at a decent price, but it's going up, and the last time I checked, your income is either scamming people at pool or credit card fraud, and the latter is becoming more and more difficult. So -'

Dean cuts him off, because no, this is too much. This is a stupid, petty argument about stupid, petty things, when there's more important things to be arguing about; like how Cas doesn't want to be here. Or maybe it's just Dean. Maybe Dean's just telling himself that Cas doesn't want to be here, because it'll make it easier when he leaves, because that's what Cas does, right? He  _leaves_ , and Dean can't have himself feeling comfortable; feeling like Cas actually  _wants_ to be here when he doesn't.

 _That's_  what this argument should be about. Not fucking coffee.

'Let me worry about that, but Cas, this isn't the streets anymore, you're not by yourself here. Everyone here looks out for you and you're supposed to look out for them. I mean, I know the time by yourself was good, being able to make your decisions and all that crap, but half the time you act like you don't  _want_ to be here, and -'

He's cut off. Not because Cas says something to shut him up, but because Cas' lips end up pressed against his. Cas is still holding his coffee mug, and the way it happens, it ends up pressed between them, but neither Dean nor Cas care, because  _finally_!

But it's definitely not what Dean expected their first kiss to be like. It's frantic, and there's tongue and teeth and God, Cas does this thing where he sucks his bottom lip and then rolls his tongue over it, and yeah, he knows Cas is no longer the little virginal Angel that he once dragged to a strip club for the, uh, "extras", but Goddammit, he never thought for a single second he'd be so demanding and controlling and just fucking perfect.

It doesn't last as long as Dean wishes it would, because Cas is pulling away with that fucking crooked grin on his fucking lips, and he moves his free hand to cup the back of Dean's neck, and he runs his fingers through his hair and Dean certainly does not make a pathetic noise and arch into the touch, definitely not.

'Now, do you want coffee, or are you just going to stand there and complain?' Cas demands and if Cas hadn't just had his tongue down Dean's throat, and still have his fingers in his hair, Dean would be close to calling the bastard out.

Instead, he just nods his head, a smile on his face. He wraps an arm around Cas' waist and tugs him to his chest.

'But another kiss first.'

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> I've never been one to think that DeanCas' first kiss was a big thing, full of tension or that it was a big "special" thing (only if it's a certain kind of AU like a college one or something), but I firmly believe that their first kiss was (will? - I'm optimistic, what can I say?) be something so freaking random and fleeting that they won't even realise it was their first kiss, they'll just start kissing and touching more, and yeah, I have a lot of headcanon's about this pairing.
> 
> SOMEONE COME AND TALK TO ME ABOUT THEM PLEASE?!
> 
> Anyway, please review? I'll love you long time! ;p
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Charlotte.x


End file.
